


Triste Songe

by Dragonna



Category: Undertale
Genre: Character Death, Depressive Nightmare, Dreams, Gen, Nightmare has a bro complexe, Nightmares, Please help the brothers, Sad Nightmare, but don't tell him, canon!characters, i guess, they need help, very sad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: Les jumeaux sont liés par quelque chose de profond...Chez les monstres, ça va jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme. Même chez un être corrompu, ce lien existe toujours, peu importe à quel point il l'ignore ou le nie. Ce lien est là et il n'y pourra jamais rien. Au fond c'était surement sa plus grande peur, bien cachée au fond de lui. Et même le Maître des Cauchemars n'est pas à l'abri de Tristes Songes.





	Triste Songe

**Author's Note:**

> Nightmare et Dream sont à Joku  
> Undertale est à Toby Fox  
> Blueberry appartient à la communauté.  
> Ink est à Comyet / Myebi  
> Dust est à Ask DustTale   
> Killer est à Rahafwabas  
> Horror est à Sour-apple-studios

_  
Une attaque fonça sur lui, brillante et puissante,_ _rapide et violente. Mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur, il a une vie infinie et un pouvoir sans limite. Il va gagner, il le sait, et cette attaque ne sera qu'une petite coupure._ _Il rejeta cet attaquant d'un coup de tentacule, le projetant contre un arbre plus loin. Avant de se tourner lentement vers le nouvel adversaire. Qu'il connaissait aussi bien qu'il se connaissait: Dream._

_La lumière venu des flèches de son frère le blessa légèrement mais même ça, ça ne peut pas le tuer._ _Même sa principale faiblesse n'est pas fatale._ _**Quelle vaste blague, quelle perte de temps. Il aurait tellement de meilleure chose à faire non?**   **Comme traumatiser quelques univers et savourer les émotions si négatives qui s'en dégageraient, se repaître de la douleur émotionnelles, des larmes et des drames.**_

_Un jet de magie sombre fusa de lui, percutant Dream au niveau du ventre, l'envoyant valser dans un tas de neige un peu plus loin, sans trop d'éraflures. Nightmare ne se préoccupa pas plus de lui et_ _se retourna pour se battre contre un autre adversaire._

**_A quel moment a-t-il perdu de vue le plus important._ _Sa vrai faiblesse?_ _Son véritable point faible?_ ** _**Même si il n'y a jamais vraiment prit garde ou si il ne s'en ait jamais préoccupé...non?**   **Après tout...qui oserait tuer son frère, l'incarnation de la positivité? Sachant ce que sa disparition ferait au monde, au multivers?**_ _Seul un fou sans capacités de ressentir, un inconscient empli d'égoïsme, quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune conscience des réalités ou des conséquences de ses actes, voulant juste attendre son but._ _**Et ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un la connaissait cette faiblesse, ce maudit lien de vie entre eux hein?**  Il n'avait jamais vraiment prit garde à cela, sachant que personne n'oserait tuer Dream. Et jamais il n'avait accepté cette possibilité, cachée au fond de son âme. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire après tout._

_Une attaque à distance le frôla à cet instant, provoquant un souffle assez fort pour l'expédier au sol enneigé._ _Il se releva, repoussant un ennemi, ricanant sèchement tant cette attaque était faible au fond. **L'envoyer par terre avec l'air déplacé au cours de l'attaque? Quelle blague.** Quel âge avait son adversaire?_

_Et alors, il enregistra l'attaque surprise venant sur la gauche. **Trop tard.** L'attaquant est trop proche, l'arme aussi. Il ne pouvait pas échapper à ce coup. Il a un gloussement nerveux, sachant qu'il ne risque rien. Il a des point de vie infinis après tout.  **Cette imbécile croyait vraiment le mettre en difficulté? Mais qu'il essaye, peut-être qu'il lui enlèverait 10 points de vie, avec un peu de chance. C'était trop mignon.**_ _Sauf que....la personne passa à côté de lui et il ne réagit pas, prêt à se défendre, en cas d'attaque dans le dos, qui ne le blesserait pas davantage d'ailleurs._ **_D'où venait ce type au juste? Il ne l'avait pas vu avant, d'où sortait-il? C'était un des alliés de son frère? Une des personnes de ce monde?_ _Pourquoi est-il passé à côté de lui?_ _Il ne le visait pas? Car aucun attaque ne vint.._ **

_Il se figea. La peur rend les gens stupides et violents, la peur empêche de réfléchir et fait faire des...erreurs terribles qui n'auraient que de mauvaises conséquences...Et ici, le pire serait..._ _Il se retourna._ _Ses tentacules claquèrent, prêtes à_ _frapper._ _**Trop tard.** _ _Le coup frappa sa cible dans le dos. Un cri de douleur retentit, comme un glas terrifiant. Nightmare se pétrifia, son oeil s'écarquilla. Son âme se figea dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment qu'il n'a pas ressenti depuis longtemps, une frayeur profonde, l'envahit. Comme si un morceau de lui hurlait d'horreur et de douleur._ _Et puis c'est le silence;_ _terrible et_ _glaçant._ _Comme si la mort avait elle-même avait fait son apparition au lieu d'avoir été infligée par cette lame. Reaper devait être là d'ailleurs, invisible mais présent, il le sentait, comme une menace._

_Ce silence qui suivit fut terrible. Un silence de mort pour être exact. Un silence que personne ne souhaitait vivre, lourd et pesant._ _Personne n'avait vu venir ce coup._ _Personne ne l'avait deviné. Qui attaquait celui qui le protestait après tout, et surtout qui s'en prenait à une personne si douce et si bienveillante?_

_Toutes les personnes présentes étaient pétrifiés d'horreur,_ _les gens de ce monde._ _Killer, Dust et Horror._ _Ink et Blue. T **rop loin pour avoir eu le temps d'intervenir. Mais comment auraient-il pu se douter? Comment auraient-il pu savoir?**_

_La personne ayant attaqué son frère. C'_ _est le seul à n'avoir pas baissé son arme. Un sourire ironique et cruel se dessina sur son visage, alors qu'il fixait Nightmare dans l'œil. Il se fichait des conséquences, ou il était en inconscient. Il ne réalisait pas l'horrible, l'atroce erreur qu'il venait de faire. Il ne se rendait surement pas compte de qui était réellement Dream, de ce qu'il incarnait, de ce que sa disparition signifiait pour la sphère, pour toutes les sphères mêmes._

_La main du Maître du Malheur se tendit, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, sa colère prenant rapidement le pas sur son horreur. Sa magie fusa comme un boulet de canon, chargée de haine, et l'attaquant, celui qui a osé frapper, n'est qu'une que poussière, en quelques secondes mais c'est trop tard._ _  
_

_Le gardien de la dernière pomme d'or s'écroula à genoux._ _Des perles de sueur coulaient sur son visage d'un blanc neigeux. Ses os semblaient perdre de la poussière ici et là. Ce n'était pas son vrai corps, ce n'était qu'une enveloppe contenant son âme si forte, cette petite boule de lumière positive créée par la précédente gardienne de l'arbre._ _Mais il a fusionné avec ce corps, a fondu la pomme d'or (la dernière) dans son âme. Il était devenu mortel, bien que puissant et résistant._ _Et il était toujours le frère jumeau de Nightmare, lié à lui, la positivité ne pouvait exister sans la négativité et inversement._ _Seul Nightmare pouvait le tuer en absorbant son âme....ou sinon les conséquence pour lui seraient..._

_"DREAM!"_ _Qui a crié? Ink? Blue? **ou lui?**_

_Nightmare serra les dents, regardant la personne dans ses bras._ _**Quand l'a-t-il rejoins? Quand l'a-t-il touché?**_ _"Idiot, espèce d'idiot!" siffle-t-il, les yeux brûlants de fureur. "Reste toujours sur tes gardes, même en combat...on ne t'a jamais appris à protéger tes arrières?"_ _**Surtout toi. Stupide gamin naïf.** _ _Il ne voyait que la plaie, a_ _u niveau de l'âme._ _La pomme a été endommagée, gravement._ _Des crépitements dorées répondaient à sa négativité._ _Le fruit d'or était en train de pourrir. De mourir. Et Dream était indissociable d'elle à présent._

_Un rire faible secoue son frère. " Je rêve ou tu t'en fais pour moi?" Un faible sourire éclaira son visage constellé de gouttes de sueur "La dernière fois, c'est le jour d'avant...avant...." Il n'acheva pas, et reprit son souffle "Quand je n'étais fais mal à la cheville en jouant avec les enfants du village."_

_Nightmare serra les dents, rejetant le souvenir qui semblait émerger d'un liquide sombre, au fond de son âme, comme si son ancien lui luttait pour revenir "Comment oses-tu être si inconscient? Tu..." Son souffle se figea, avant que sa voix ne change, devenant plus rauque "...est un imbécile._

_\- héhé Je sais, tu le dis souvent._

_\- Et j'ai raison. Tu fais trop confiance au gens."_ _La poussière se rependait sur ses bras et dans la neige, petit à petit. Une angoisse forte lui serrait la gorge. La tension montait de plus en plus, comme un danger, la magie se Nightmare devenant comme un ressort, prenant de plus en plus de tension, prête à ...déferler et submerger les alentours, l'univers où ils se trouvaient tous._

_Killer, Dust et Horror reculèrent, comme si ils sentaient l'explosion de rage imminente. Ink et Blue hésitèrent, sentant le danger à venir mais ne voulant pas partir. Tous prêts à encaisser le choc, les plus puissants près à prendre le plus gros._

_"Avant de...disparaître." souffla Dream._ _Trop gentil. Trop inconscient. Jamais égoïste. Pensant toujours aux autres._ _**Toujours.** "Je voulais..._

_\- Pour une fois dans ta vie: ne parles pas. Garde tes forces!!_

_\- Je voulais te dire..Je te pardonne Nighty, et je voulais aussi que tu sache que...je t'aime mon frère."_

_Son jumeau perdait de plus en plus de poussière._ _Son âme tremblait en lui._ _Et bientôt, il n'a plus rien dans les bras. Les particules dorées semblent flotter en l'air._ **_Les a-t-il absorber? Il ne sait pas. Il ne sent rien._ _Rien._ ** _**Oui. Tout d'abord il ne ressent rien.**  Puis il sent un vide en lui. Un sentiment d'horreur. Un sentiment de solitude atroce. Puis vient une rage brûlante, violente. Il relève un oeil meurtrier sur le monde autour de lui, le monde de l'assassin.  **Sa f**_ _**ureur devient brûlante.** _ _"VOUS ALLER PAYER POUR SON ACTE!"_ _Et tout explosa. Ce fut brutal, une explosion de haine à l'état pure. Une émotion si intense qu'elle ravagea TOUT. Même Reaper se dépêcha de faucher avant de disparaître._

_Et quand l'obscurité retomba, ce fut comme si un rideau s'ouvrait sur la lumière, et ils ne sont plus que cinq:_ _**Dust, qui n'a plus qu'un seul point de vie, ses Gaster Blaster en miettes ont protégé le trio et il a presque été tué mais il a sauvé son existence, et celle de Killer et Horror.** _ **_Ink a invoqué un bouclier avec Brommy, se protégeant et protégeant Blue._ _Il est épuisé lui aussi mais vivant, et son ami grelotte dans ses bras, traumatisé._ **

_Mais autour d'eux, il n'y a plus rien de vivant. Ni êtres, ni animaux, ni plante. Rien. Tout est noir, calciné, chargé de négativité haineuse._

_Là où était le jumeau survivant avant, il n'y avait plus qu'une poussière sombre et néfaste, baignant dans un reste de corruption._

* * *

Nightmare se réveilla d'un coup. Son âme vibrait derrière ses côtes, encore choqué par ce songe peu agréable. Il reprit son souffle, sentant ses mains qui tremblaient contre le drap. Quelque chose coula sur sa joue quand l'image, gravée dans son esprit, de Dream tombant en poussière lui apparut. **Il trembla. Il n'avait jamais tremblé.** Et ce froid, ce vide ne venaient pas de l'atmosphère autour de lui.  **Non. Ça vient de lui, de son âme corrompue, comme si quelque chose pleurait au fond profond de lui-même. il n'avait jamais ressenti aussi fortement la présence, les émotions, de ce qu'il avait été...**

_....il y a si longtemps._

Il se retint de justesse de vérifier la présence de quelque chose de gris sur ses mains et bras. C'était stupide. C'était juste des images dans sa tête. **C'était stupide. Il n'avait rien sur ses doigts. C'était juste un stupide cauchemar. Non évidement qu'il n'y avait rien. Il était bien vivant donc Dream était vivant. Evidemment. C'était logique.** _Et cet idiot ne pouvait pas mourir si facilement, n'est-ce pas?_ Les images de son rêves lui revinrent, comme pour se moquer de lui. Il les ignora.  _Personne ne serait assez stupides pour tuer l'incarnation de la positivité non?_

Sa tension améniaque se calma et il reprit son souffle. "C'est la première fois que je fais un rêve comme ça.." Il se massa les tempes, grognant d'agacement. Poussant un profond soupir. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas dormit longtemps. Une étrange fatigue pesait sue son corps et son âme. "Un stupide cauchemar" souffla-t-il, d'un ton exaspéré. "Rien de plus" Il rejeta sèchement la couverture. "Cela ne veut rien dire." Il grinça des dents "à part que cet andouille vient m'enquiquiner même quand je dors! Dans mes propres songes!"

_Comme c'est ironique qu'il fasse des cauchemars lui aussi.._ _Pourquoi un rêve sur la mort de son frère? Pourquoi cela lui avait-il fait un tel effet? Pourquoi avait-il tant souffert dans ce songe? Parce qu'il avait peur de mourir lui-même?_

Il se leva, se mettant à marcher dans les couloirs de son château se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se faire un bon café. Vraiment Dream, tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie même quand je dors, à croire que c'est l"unique but de ta vie...."  _Pourquoi?_ Il détestait son frère, il ne le voulait plus dans son chemin. Il voulait se débarrasser de lu **i. Qu'il ne l'empêche plus de semer la négativité dans le monde. Qu'il le soit plus dans ses jambes. Qu'il arrête avec ses paroles mièvres et sa stupide affection fraternelle.**

 _Mais le tuer?_  Non il avait toujours tenté de le capturer après le coup de la statue de pierre. _Jamais de l'éliminer réellement. il avait fait mine de le faire devant Cross, ayant décidé de le téléporter dans son château, sentant les hésitations du combattant, mais il ne l'aurait pas vraiment fait. Si Dream mourrait, il mourrait et il n'avait pas encore trouvé de solution pour ça. Absorber son âme marcherait peut-être mais il n'en était pas certain. Ni sûr de le vouloir en fait._

Mais dans ce rêve...il se brisait de colère et de rage en sentant son frère mourir. Et faisait un massacre avant de disparaître lui-même.  _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire?_ Il fit les cents pas dans sa salle du trône, mug de café dans une tentacule, ayant une sacrée migraine. "...Pourquoi ces émotions en le voyant disparaître?" il serra les dents, frustré, énervé, exaspéré même "Je ne suis pas faible. Je ne suis pas un stupide sentimental."  _Alors...Pourquoi cette douleur?_ _Pourquoi cette rage?_ _Pourquoi ce vide?_

_****_

Après plusieurs heures de cogitation, il parvint à une seule conclusion, possible et évidente, pour régler son petit problème. Donc il appela ses serviteurs, plus calmement qu'il n'aurait voulu le faire. Dust, Killer et Horror arrivèrent rapidement. Ils semblaient fatigués mais aussi nerveux en voyant la mine peu amène de leur patron. _C'était généralement mauvais signe qu'il soit de mauvais poil (mais il l'était assez souvent aussi, malheureusement)._

"Hey Boss" fit celui qui parlait au fantôme de son frère "T'es tombé sur lit?" Un regard noir lui fit ravaler son sourire.  _Ok de TRES mauvais poil le chef._ "Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire boss?

\- Nous allons capturer Dream." Décida Nightmare, se levant. "C'est notre priorité actuelle!"  _Le meilleure moyen que son rêve ne se réalise pas._ _La meilleure façon d'assurer SA survie, LEUR survie._ _N'est-ce pas? Ainsi ce cauchemar n'aurait jamais, jamais lieu._

**Fin**


End file.
